


奉子成婚

by dongmingming



Category: Supernature
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongmingming/pseuds/dongmingming





	奉子成婚

一顶红色的花轿停在了夜府南面的偏门。

“沈公子，到了。”沈巍听见外头有人喊，想掐了自己的腿打起些许喜悦来，可还未使力触上那身上丝滑的宋锦，到底还是舍不得，担心自己弄皱了这上好的面料，又小心将细小的褶皱揕平。  
沈巍自己掀开那一帘红门帘，跨了出来，没想到外头竟然站了夜老夫人。

“沈巍啊，今天便辛苦你了。”许是料到沈巍的吃惊，夜老夫人亲自上前来来虚虚扶过沈巍，却带着不同拒绝的意味拉着人往偏门里头走。

沈巍顺从跟着夜老夫人，盯着自己走路时候荡开的艳红百花裥裙，上头金线银丝缀有云霞展翅游凰，隐隐还有上头绣了一朵艳红大牡丹的大红绣鞋，低低应了一声，“老夫人言重了，”那蹙金绣云霞彩凤的凤尾随着一步步走入夜府的步子动作时隐时现，这做工倒是精致，端着好似衣上的凤要展翅而去了，可他沈巍却要困在这夜府里头，不知终日，沈巍听见自己轻声说：“这是沈巍的本分。”

夜老夫人忍不住多瞧了她这个名不正言顺走偏门草草娶回来的儿媳妇儿几眼，沈巍无疑是好看的。那日人被他母亲带来时候，她能应下这门荒唐的婚事，虽说全然是为了抱着求尊儿能好起来的心思，但其中沈巍精致的皮囊在里头起了几分加分的作用，此刻人已经送至她尊儿的房前，她也没什么后悔惭愧可讲，毕竟双方你情我愿，一方给利益，一方送儿子，对交易者来说公平得很，至于浮萍般的棋子啊，那转瞬即逝的同情也不是不可以匀出来半点。

“道长与你说过该怎么做了吧。”夜老夫人撤回虚扶的手，改放在沈巍的肩上，轻轻拍了拍。

“是。”沈巍一路低着头，此刻终于抬头望进了他的婚房，素色基调夹着仅有几抹的大红。

“那便按着说的进去吧。”

“是的，夫人。”沈巍抬脚走了两步，垂有白玉云样玎璫的披霞缠得他每一步都是艰难，发觉哪怕有人来虚虚领着他走，也比亲手送自己往困难里走要强。

“巍儿，”夜老夫人喊住他，“要是尊儿好起来，你要走便随你去了，若是愿意留下来，我夜家终归该给你一个名正言顺的名分。”

 

可能是夜老夫人误打误撞喊了十多年来都已经无人再唤他幼时的乳名，沈巍彷徨无措的心绪终归是得到了寄托，一路走到了这主屋里。

全屋子主要的艳色都集中在那席婚床上，他的丈夫也陷在这床里沉睡，周围满目的大红衬得夜尊面白脆弱，像极开在隆冬风雪里的一枝腊梅，艳丽而夺目。沈巍想来母亲反复教与他该用做什么，小心寻了床尾最边上的地方坐下。

可没有人告诉他，他的夫君昏睡不醒，沈巍吃过很多苦，但糊里糊涂嫁为人妇且新婚夜里夫君昏睡这种事儿沈巍没受过，虽然这宽敞婚夜安静无声，帐红烛暖与他往日住所云泥之别，但沈巍无措，他只知自己身体不同寻常男子，可具体该做什么才能如母亲要求那般怀上夜尊子嗣，他却不知。沈巍觉得身子热，刚才穿着厚婚服一路走来也不见出汗，可如今定定在这屋子里坐着反而觉得有热度在身体里散着发灼热，特别是他那处不同于普通男性的器官，燥得最是厉害，隐隐感觉有细滑的液体从里淌出来，泛着细细密密的痒。

 

“好久不见。”一声叹息顺着风飘进来，落在这个能听见蜡泪低落的安静婚房。

“你是谁？”沈巍下意识抬头看向床上的夜尊，蹭着身体往床外延退，移位的时候方发觉自己下体与亵裤湿糊糊粘在一起，丝绸料子浅浅陷入那处凹陷的小口里。沈巍吸口气将自己险些要呼出的喘声止住，却发现夜尊依然维持着始终的沉眠。

“在下公子景，应你心愿而来。”一个着白袍蓝领墨线绣祥云仙鹤纹路的青年走来，沈巍一眼就看见了对方的面容，俊逸灵动，好似谪仙般的人物。

沈巍复而垂下眼，凝着不远处缓缓淌过红烛身的蜡泪，靠转移注意尽力掩盖自己喘气声音，回答道：“我有过很多心愿，不过还好都没有了。”

“难道现在你不想让夜尊醒过来么？”

沈巍抬头定定看着公子景，“可是，神仙，我已经没有什么可以作为交换的了。”

“难道神仙不都是无条件实现凡人的愿望么？”

沈巍咬下唇又一次将喉间的细微声音止住，摇摇头。

“沈巍，多年不见，你依然这么通透。”

“你认得我？”

“认得，也不认得。都是曾经了，不过你倒是说得对，没有无条件的交易。今日我来，也只是当还你昔日人情。夜尊会醒来半年，剩下的就还要看你自己了。”

“谢谢神仙。”

“你不好奇过往吗？”

“不好奇，不过我曾经应该过得不错。今昔对比，落差最易生发，不如不知。”

“好一个不如不知啊。非要纠缠，还不如不生啊。”

 

沈巍看着又一盏灯花结落在烛台上，那灯花的热度似乎也跟随着落在他身上，他只觉得身体不仅仅是热还带着痒意游走在全身。

一道疑问唤来，声音如冷珠落玉盘，打散了沈巍与自己身体做顽强抗争的努力，“你是谁？”

沈巍侧身望去，果不其然，夜尊醒了。也不知怎的，明明夜尊和公子景都只是初见的陌生人，却有一种熟悉感在里面。会不自觉相信公子景说的话，而看见夜尊时候，特别是如今人醒过来，那双琥珀色里印有他身影，心头会按耐不住欣喜。

“我叫沈巍。是你的......”

夜尊自己慢慢撑起身，倚在床头，打断沈巍气息不稳的话“好了，我知道了。”

夜尊沉默着环顾自己的房间被安置了一堆红色，俨然布置成了婚房，还有床尾那个穿着大红婚服的男人，到底在他病的几天发生了什么，答案不言而喻。

沈巍犹豫着站了起来，亵裤随着动作又陷入些许他那处口子，沈巍自知夜尊看着他，所以不敢伸手动作拉扯自己的亵裤，只好为难由着那被打湿的丝滑料子浅埋在穴口里，慢慢从床尾朝夜尊走过去，步子哪怕迈得再小，也不能阻止丝绸摩擦穴口的嫩肉。这几布距离沈巍走得吃力，他一面控制自己不要因为女穴那处尤为明显的发热发痒而惊喘，一面还要注意走路尽量自然正常。

夜尊自然看见了沈巍面上一片艳红，尤其是那双泛着水色的桃花眼，眼尾带了水光勾着抹红，确实漂亮，但夜尊只是漠然欣赏沈巍的皮相，而不为他生欲望。

好看的皮囊他看过千百具，甚至包括他自己也有一副顶好的面相，可内地里头藏着怎么样的心，那才是最重要的。他现在倒想看看头一回母亲为他送上来的货色到底有什么能耐。

沈巍这几步终于走到头，他将从床尾拿来的那个靠垫递给夜尊，见夜尊不接，沈巍又克制距离将靠垫往前送了送。

夜尊诧异挑挑眉，他本以为这个沈巍会故作姿态，风情万种走过来投怀送抱，却没想到就像个呆瓜一般只是单纯给他递靠枕，还刻意保持着距离，这要么是欲擒故纵玩得好有一手的狐狸精，要么就真的是纯情生动的宝贝。

“你拿着。”沈巍不知怎么瞧见夜尊便心生比对常人更甚的照顾之意，见夜尊斜斜靠在床头，他便想给他垫一个软垫在腰后，可现在对方明明看见他递来靠枕却不接。

夜尊看着沈巍的眼，里头蕴养了一汪春水，有无措有难耐也有焦虑，却没有他一直怀疑的算计。

“我拿来干什么？而且，我有这个力气么？过来，帮人帮到底。”

沈巍收紧握着一头的软垫，他头脑已经愈发昏沉无法思考，夜尊身上有让他安稳的气息，他依言，不顾身下泛滥成灾的濡湿，亲自打破自认的安全距离，靠了过去。

靠近了，夜尊身上冷香更明了，幽幽的冷意顺着鼻尖进入肉体血脉，一时间平稳了骚扰他多时的燥热，可很不好，下一秒那骇人的热浪来势汹汹，席卷而来，下身的女穴似有人拿北回春燕的轻羽搔刮，又酸又痒。

夜尊握住沈巍的手腕，收获了一个懵懂含春的眼波，“你谁不重要，只要你在我身边乖乖的，到还是能容下你，接下来我问你答。答得好，我便让你舒服，第一个问题，谁送你进来的？”


End file.
